Ghost Camp Alternate Ending
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: What if Lucy tricked Harry into letting her take over his body? What if she never intended to leave his body? Just yet anyway.


Lucy floated in front of me. Her dark eyes pleaded with me. "Please," she whispered.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't." The words escaped my lips almost before I thought them. "I can't, Lucy." She shut her eyes. I could see the muscles in her jaw tighten as she gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry," I repeated, backing up.

"I'm sorry too," she said coldly. Her eyes narrowed. Her lips formed a sneer. "I'm really sorry, Harry. But you don't have a choice. You have to help me!"

"How do I know you won't simply walk away with my body the second we leave the gate?"

Lucy backed me up into a tree. "Because I could have just taken your body by force at any point. Any one of us could have done it the very _second_ you and Alex stepped into this camp. I want your trust. I want you to know I will keep my promise. Don't you trust me, Harry?"

I thought for a moment. It seemed she was being sincere, but I wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Won't it be awkward," I asked, trying to find a way out. "To possess a boy's body when you're a girl?"

"Why do you think I won't stay in you for so long?"

We laughed. Despite the situation, we both laughed. "Fine."

Lucy was shocked. "Really?"

"Just one thing," I asked. "Say you leave my body once you leave the camp, what then?"

"What then? I'll be free. I can move on."

I took her hands. "Okay. I'm ready. I trust you."

Lucy wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Harry."

The cold settled over me. My skin tingled I felt numb all over. And so sleepy... So sleepy...

* * *

Warmth. That was the first thing I felt when I slowly came to. I realized I was sitting for some strange reason. I must have slipped and fell against the tree. That's when I realized something hurt and I felt something wet on my arm. Blood. I couldn't believe it! Pain! I actually felt pain! I could feel again for so many years!

I cried and laughed at the same time, hugging myself. "Thank you, Harry! Thank you!" Alive! I was alive again!

That's when I remembered something. Alex! Was he ready? He must be by now. Slowly, I rose, my new legs wobbling. It felt weird, having a body of flesh and blood after who knows how many years. And my field of gravity had shifted now that I felt weight or rather, Harry's weight. Slowly, I walked to the cabin where Alex was and found him with the other boys.

"What's up?" Sam demanded.

I didn't answer and slowly approached Alex. He seemed confused, then again, he would be if he saw his brother was acting strange. "Harry, what's going on?" he asked. Oh. I guess he isn't possessed yet.

Joey sat up in his bed. "Harry, where were you?!"

"Lights Out was ten minutes ago," Sam said. "You're going to get us all in trouble!"

I scoffed. "You can drop the act, Sam. The deed is done."

The boys blinked. "Lucy?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Sam grumbled, "Lucky shot."

"On the contrary," I said. "He actually allowed me to possess his body."

Joey blinked. "No way. No way would anyone allow a ghost to take over their body."

"All I did was play the charm and he believed my sob story," I said. I chuckled sadly. "I actually told him I would leave the moment we would exit this place."

"And do you plan on it?"

I put my hand to my chest. "It would be nice to pass on for once. But I would like to feel alive again before going to the other side. It's too much of a chance to pass up."

"So," said Alex. "How does it feel, to have a body again? And a boy's body for that matter?"

I blinked. Oh, no! Of all people! "Elvis?!"

"Yep," Alex said, except Elvis' voice was coming out of his mouth. "You should have seen him. Alex was screaming and crying the whole time! 'Get out of my head! Leave my brain alone!' Honestly! Have you ever heard anyone sound so horrible?"

"Says the boy whose voice sounds like a dying animal," Joey taunted.

"Shut up!"

I smiled. Finally, two of us were leaving this cursed camp.

* * *

"You are going to have to never sing again," I told Elvis as we packed up our bags the following morning. The bus was arriving at any moment, and it would be the last time I might meet my friends again. I promised to write them whenever I got the chance.

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because it will blow your cover," I pointed out. "Alex sings like an angel. You don't." Elvis muttered something under his breath, but I didn't care. And honestly, I don't think he did either. He had a huge smile on his face and an honest one for that matter. Free. The two of us were going to be free!

When he left the cabin with our luggage, we found our friends, the councilors and Uncle Marv waiting for us.

"You will put a letter of recommendation for us when you get back home, right," asked Uncle Marv.

"Yep," Elvis said. "The more kids come, the more of us will be free."

"We'll miss you," Joey said. "Just being honest." He was doing his best to hide back tears.

"Who knows," Sam said, scratching the back of his head. "We might meet each other in our new bodies one day."

One of my friends gave me a hug. "Good luck."

I gave her one in return. "You too."

* * *

As Elvis and I walked past the gate, I felt a twinge of guilt. I promised Harry I would leave his body as soon as we left camp. But, who wants the pass the chance of living again after so long? I will leave, eventually. Besides, I'm sure I will be accustomed to having his body for a while. Right now, I have full access his brain, so I will be able to fool anyone if I should break character. I now know everything about him. His memories, his personalties, everything that is Harry is mine to use.

I frowned when I heard Elvis humming to himself. "Seriously, stop singing."

"But I am practicing," he said. "I'm trying to use Alex's vocal cords to make my singing better. Listen." He started singing using Alex's voice.

"Eh, it needs work."

"You'll see," he vowed. "I'll adjust my voice using Alex and I will sing like an angel!"

I sighed. "Idiot."

We finally arrived at the bus stop and took our seat. As we waited, Elvis continued to practice singing using his new vocal cords. I think he might be getting better.

"So," he suddenly asked. "What's the first thing we're going to do when we get home and meet Harry and Alex's...er...I mean, mom and dad?"

That's right. We'll be living a new life with a new family. I felt a twinge of guilt again when I realized we're living their lives, but I quickly got over it.

"We'll tell them we had fun and that we should recommend our friends to go to Camp Moon Spirit."

"Agreed," Elvis said.

When the bus finally arrived and we got on, I looked back at the woods towards Camp Moon Spirit before sitting in my seat. As the bus started, I smiled. For the first time in my life, I felt whole.


End file.
